Army of locusts
These are the Bible verses that reference Locusts These are study and reference for the Horror Story: "Swarm" (Not a GC Story) Soon to be published. Joel 2:4-5 Their appearance is like the appearance of horses; And like war horses, so they run. With a noise as of chariots, They leap on the tops of the mountains, Like the crackling of a flame of fire consuming the stubble, Like a mighty people arranged for battle. Leviticus 11:22 Verse Concepts 'These of them you may eat: the locust in its kinds, and the devastating locust in its kinds, and the cricket in its kinds, and the grasshopper in its kinds. Matthew 3:4 Verse Concepts Now John himself had a garment of camel's hair and a leather belt around his waist; and his food was locusts and wild honey. Mark 1:6 Verse Concepts John was clothed with camel's hair and wore a leather belt around his waist, and his diet was locusts and wild honey. Judges 7:12 Verse Concepts Now the Midianites and the Amalekites and all the sons of the east were lying in the valley as numerous as locusts; and their camels were without number, as numerous as the sand on the seashore. Isaiah 33:4 Verse Concepts Your spoil is gathered as the caterpillar gathers; As locusts rushing about men rush about on it. Judges 6:5 Verse Concepts For they would come up with their livestock and their tents, they would come in like locusts for number, both they and their camels were innumerable; and they came into the land to devastate it. Jeremiah 46:23 Verse Concepts "They have cut down her forest," declares the LORD; "Surely it will no more be found, Even though they are now more numerous than locusts And are without number. Jeremiah 51:14 Verse Concepts The LORD of hosts has sworn by Himself: "Surely I will fill you with a population like locusts, And they will cry out with shouts of victory over you." Nahum 3:15-17 There fire will consume you, The sword will cut you down; It will consume you as the locust does. Multiply yourself like the creeping locust, Multiply yourself like the swarming locust. You have increased your traders more than the stars of heaven-- The creeping locust strips and flies away. Your guardsmen are like the swarming locust Your marshals are like hordes of grasshoppers Settling in the stone walls on a cold day. The sun rises and they flee, And the place where they are is not known. Revelation 9:3 Verse Concepts Then out of the smoke came locusts upon the earth, and power was given them, as the scorpions of the earth have power. Amos 7:1 Verse Concepts Thus the Lord GOD showed me, and behold, He was forming a locust-swarm when the spring crop began to sprout. And behold, the spring crop was after the king's mowing. Joel 2:25 Verse Concepts "Then I will make up to you for the years That the swarming locust has eaten, The creeping locust, the stripping locust and the gnawing locust, My great army which I sent among you. Proverbs 30:27 Verse Concepts The locusts have no king, Yet all of them go out in ranks; Deuteronomy 28:38 Verse Concepts "You shall bring out much seed to the field but you will gather in little, for the locust will consume it. Amos 4:9 Verse Concepts "I smote you with scorching wind and mildew; And the caterpillar was devouring Your many gardens and vineyards, fig trees and olive trees; Yet you have not returned to Me," declares the LORD. Exodus 10:4 Verse Concepts 'For if you refuse to let My people go, behold, tomorrow I will bring locusts into your territory. 1 Kings 8:37 Verse Concepts "If there is famine in the land, if there is pestilence, if there is blight or mildew, locust or grasshopper, if their enemy besieges them in the land of their cities, whatever plague, whatever sickness there is, 2 Chronicles 6:28 Verse Concepts "If there is famine in the land, if there is pestilence, if there is blight or mildew, if there is locust or grasshopper, if their enemies besiege them in the land of their cities, whatever plague or whatever sickness there is, 2 Chronicles 7:13-14 "If I shut up the heavens so that there is no rain, or if I command the locust to devour the land, or if I send pestilence among My people, and My people who are called by My name humble themselves and pray and seek My face and turn from their wicked ways, then I will hear from heaven, will forgive their sin and will heal their land. Psalm 78:46 Verse Concepts He gave also their crops to the grasshopper And the product of their labor to the locust. Psalm 105:34 Verse Concepts He spoke, and locusts came, And young locusts, even without number, Joel 1:4 Verse Concepts What the gnawing locust has left, the swarming locust has eaten; And what the swarming locust has left, the creeping locust has eaten; And what the creeping locust has left, the stripping locust has eaten. Revelation 9:7 Verse Concepts The appearance of the locusts was like horses prepared for battle; and on their heads appeared to be crowns like gold, and their faces were like the faces of men. Category:GC Writers Resources